heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Beau Pepe
Little Beau Pepe is a 1952 Merrie Melodies cartoon starring Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. It was directed by Charles Jones. Storyline The episode starts at Le Desert Sahara (French for Sahara desert) a sign is being held up of what is the fortress of the foreign reading, "Non trespasse." |Translation: "No trespassing."| Inside the fortress a group of French soldiers are training for war. They march off singing a song. The leader dismisses them all, and they run off. As they walk we are shown the place that Penelope Pussycat is sleeping in. Penelope moves up and two painters are talking to each other. When Penelope arrives the two painters pet her. Pepe Le Pew arrives at the door, declaring that he is "the broken heart of love." He wishes to enlist in the foreign legion. He has to fill out a questionnaire, but before he can finish he is scared off by Pepe's smell, who tells everyone else in the fortress, and they all run screaming out except for Penelope. Pepe believes that they have left him because they think he'd be perfect for defending the port. As Pepe defends the fort (or so he thinks), Penelope gets up. She goes over to the two painters and expects them to pet her, but instead she gets a white stripe over her tail. As she's walking Pepe spots her, and as usual mistakes for her a female skunk. He goes down to her hold her and kiss her. But as usual she tries to get away from him. Pepe thinks she's only playing with him, and puts on his hat in hopes that she'll return to him. He catches her sitting on the stairs, and when she sees him, she runs off, whereupon Pepe says, "But, darling, tomorrow I maybe shipped overseas!" A chase ensues, during which Pepe remarks to the audience, "You know, vun of Z great mysteries of my life is vi a voman run avay from a man ven all she really ''vish to do is get captured." As Penelope is running she runs into Pepe who says the name "Josephine" in a Napoleon Bonaparte costume. Penelope runs to a barrel hoping to hide but when she gets there Pepe is already under it, preparing a bottle of champagne. She immediately runs out of the barrel, whereupon Pepe says, "Almost ''aimer shooting fish out d'un barrel!" Penelope runs out to the desert, but Pepe hops after her. Penelope gets tired and thirsty, but as usual Pepe shows no signs of stopping. As Penelope runs she spots an oasis. She runs over to it, in the process causing everyone to run out because they mistake her for a skunk. As she struggles to get to the water for a much needed drink, she spots Pepe’s reflection as the skunk says, "Bonjour, baby." terrified, Penelope turns to run, but she is too exhausted from all her running in the desert that she passes out from the fatigue. Pepe runs over to her and picks her up, believing that she "must have become so overwhelmed by her emotions at seeing him again." He takes her into a tent and waits for her to wake up. While he's waiting he sees a bunch of bottles of deodorant-spray and ponders over which one he should use in order to "restoke the furnace of love." He decides to use them all and mixes them up. He goes over to a guitar and starts playing a song. Penelope then smells the deodorant-spray, causing her to instantly wake up with hearts in her eyes, set on Pepe. She goes over to Pepe and starts kissing him, causing the roles to be reversed. Additional Credits *Written by - Michael Maltese *Animation by - Ken Harris, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, and Ben Washam *Layouts by - Robert Gribbroek *Backgrounds by - Phillip DeGuard Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:ShortsCategory:1952 Animated Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1952 Category:Penelope Pussycat Cartoons